Nibelheim Origins
by sword2588
Summary: Nibelheim was nothing but a back water town. Anyone who actually played the game knows the fate of the town, doomed to be destroyed by Sephiroth in the Nibelheim incident. This is about Cloud and Tifa and their lives before the incident. Before Sephiroth.


Nibelheim was once a quiet town.

A back water town with one reactor, only one truck, a big Shinra mansion, and dangerous moutains surrounded by hordes of monsters.

But it was home...or at least, it used to be.

In this town, a boy named Cloud Strife was born.

He was raised with a loving mother, and a father who would pass away.

Cloud was special and kind, but distant from the other children.

The only one to notice him was his neighbor, Tifa Lockheart.

Although she was born a year later than him, Cloud always admired her. She was kind, gentle, but strong and determined.

Unknown to Cloud himself, Tifa was interested in him, it was like she saw something in him the other boys could never have.

But because of his "problem" with her "friends" (mostly anyone her father is okay with), it was hard to get close.

Cloud had his problem, he was too mature. He would hate the other kids, just because they were acting childish.

Whenever they were alone, she would talk to him, get to know him, but it didn't do any good. They were almost never alone together anyways in this small town.

Growing up was always the same, the boys would fight each other (or Cloud) and Tifa would either watch or stop them. Sometimes they would have fun together, even with Cloud on very rare occasions, or listen to Tifa play the piano- Cloud listening from outside her window.

Everything changed when Cloud was nine years old, when Tifa's mother died.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VII<br>Nibelheim Origins**

_Part 1: Childhood Failure_

* * *

><p>Cloud POV<p>

It was a sad day, everyone was quiet, too quiet even for this town.

I noticed a lot of people crowding around Tifa's house, something must have happened.

I ignored the adults and went to the other side were Tifa's room is.

But when I got there, I heard loud sobbing and Tifa's friends trying to cheer her up.

"It'll be okay Tifa, we'll be here to support you!" One of her friends said, a meager attempt to cease her sobbing.

"Shhh! Cloud's coming!" Johnny, the jerk, said, aware of my presence, "You think he wants to come in?"

Tifa moved, she looked at me, then sobbed for a few more minutes.

It was so sad, that all of her friends forgot about my presence.

I waited awhile before coming back, but I realized they were gone.

Looking around town I found them, Tifa was leading them to Nibel Mountain.

I remember her telling her friends something, something her mom told her.

Whatever it was it was dangerous, I had to follow them.

I followed them, secretly wishing he could protect Tifa, who he harbored a crush on.

Up ahead, I could tell her friends were getting scared.

One by one her so called "friends" passed me by, muttering something about Tifa going crazy, wishing she would die.

I wouldn't let her die, even if it cost me my life.

Before I knew it, we had reached a long, old bridge. Tifa was having trouble crossing.

At the rate she was going, to fall. I ran up to her as fast as I could.

"TIFA!" I called out to her, but it was futile.

Tifa lost her step, the weak bridge broke, and we fell. I was too late.

I woke up. It was so strange; for such as large fall, to have such small damage.

Minutes later, a group of adults led by Tifa's dad, and all of her friends gathered to our spot.

I looked over to Tifa, she was unconsious, barely moving.

I would've cried if Tifa's dad hadn't hit me first.

"What have you done!" Tifa's dad grabbed me by the collar.

"Thats him Mr. Lockhart, it was all his idea!" Johnny that bastard, making it seem like my fault, but all I could focus on was Tifa's dad.

"You killed my daughter, how dare you put her life in danger!" He was ready to punch me if it wasn't for the other adults holding him back.

"Oi! Stop, just leave him!" One of the adults said, and together they grabbed Tifa and walked back.

I knew one thing for sure, I was forbideen to see Tifa ever again.

It was all my fault, I was too weak.

Next thing knew I was in my mother's arms, crying all the way home.

Tifa was in bed for a weak, seven days where everyone believed she wasn't gonna make it, and everyone but my mother and her friends blamed me.

I finally snapped, I couldn't take it anymore.

I learned of heroes like Sephiroth who could have done anything. If I was like him, I could have saved her.

But now I was changed, I fought and beat every kid in the whole town. I was forever labeled a thorn in the perfect rose bush this town was.

I fought for so long I didn't know Tifa had awakened.

Normal POV

Tifa woke up to her dad and some other adults, all with teary eyes.

"TIFA! You're okay!" He hugged her tight.

The doctor checked her for any injuries, but the memory of her trip seemed to be blocked.

They then told her about how Cloud hurt her. She couldn't believe it.

"Cloud didn't do that...wouldn't do that!" Tifa said getting up from bed.

"Yeah, he's really nuts! He's been beating up your friends, those nice kids who saved you!" one adult said.

Tifa couldn't believe it. Those nice kids didn't save her. Tifa rememberd one thing, Cloud saved her and that was all the excuse to run out of the room, ignoring her father's pleas.

What she didn't expect was to see Cloud beating up every kid in sight. It was maddening. No adults were nearby, it was an alley for kids. Cloud had Johnny in a choke.

"What you gonna do Strife, hurt me? I'll make sure you're in trouble for the rest of your LIFE!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DITCHED TIFA! YOU..."Cloud was about to punch him until he heard a scream.

"CLOUD STOP!" Tifa cried with all her might.

Cloud looked up, her friends following suite. Tears formed in Cloud's eyes, others with disbelief.

"T..Tifa?" Cloud let go of Johnny.

"Please...stop!" Tifa fell to her knees and cried.

After one last look, Cloud ran. Into the woods to an opening only he knew.

The look on Tifa's face. She blames him too. And now she sees him as a monster.

It was dark, a beautiful night.

But all he boy could do was cry. He screamed into the black and stary sky.

It was a childhood full of failure.

He could never be a hero like Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello people! I just finished playing FFVII for the fifth time and I thought about how they never elaborated some kind of relationship between Cloud and Tifa in their childhood stages. So I made this, 3 part fanfiction explaining what happened. Next will be Cloud and Tifa in their teenage years: the promise, Cloud's departure, and Tifa beginnnig her training with Zangan.

Oh and Please, if you enjoyed this. Review. And if you don't, then review anyways. I love hearing your opinions!


End file.
